The present invention relates to a bill discriminating apparatus for a bill handling machine and, in particular, to such an apparatus for irradiating a bill with ultraviolet rays, detecting visible light emitted from phosphor materials contained in the bill and discriminating the denomination of the bill and whether or not the bill is acceptable.